1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for biometrically identifying a potential operator through thumbprint, fingerprint, iris, voice recognition or other biometric means of identifying an individual for the purpose of inhibiting potential impaired operators and unauthorized persons from operating a motor vehicle. Additionally, the present invention relates to other systems, devices, and methods for inhibiting potential impaired operators and unauthorized persons from operating a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention provides systems, devices, and methods for inhibiting potential operators who may be impaired, for example by drug use or alcohol consumption or sleep deprivation, from operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and devices have been developed to prevent unauthorized use of a vehicle. Additionally, systems and devices have been developed to inhibit operation of a motorized vehicle by a driver impaired particularly through consumption of excessive alcohol, legal or illegal drugs and/or sleep deprivation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,625 discloses a sobriety-testing device that tests the reflexes of a potential operator before permitting the engine of the motor vehicle to be started. Purportedly, the engine is disabled if the operator's reflexes are substantially below a previously determined norm. The disclosed sobriety-testing device includes a hand-held unit having a base position button, as well as left and right test buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,079 discloses a method and apparatus for evaluating a driver's performance under actual real-time driving conditions. The disclosed method and apparatus compares information gathered by a radar system and other sensors with driver-related information previously stored in an event recording device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,695 discloses an impaired operator detection and warning system. Purportedly, the system characterizes operator control actions as a complex sine wave and uses a power spectrum array analysis to predict the level of operator alertness in real-time.
U.S. Pat. No 6,501,370 discloses a vehicle anti-theft lock apparatus and method including a code box that must be accessed to enable the vehicle to operate. The apparatus purportedly locks the steering column, the gearshift lever, and the front and rear brakes. Further, the apparatus purportedly disables the vehicle electrical system.
3. Objects and Advantages
None of these references provide a simple system to positively/biometrically identify a potential operator and/or deter unauthorized/impaired use of a motor vehicle that utilizes input from the vehicle's functional devices.
The present invention provides a simple, but effective, system for determining who is attempting to start a motor vehicle. It also provides a simple, yet effective system to inhibit unauthorized or impaired operation of a motor vehicle; yet one which is simple for an authorized, unimpaired operator to engage.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system, engaged with a vehicle electrical system, which requires a potential operator to first biometrically identify themselves, then perform a plurality of vehicle functions, in a predetermined sequence, before the vehicle ignition can be engaged. The predetermined sequence of vehicle functions must further be performed within a specified time period, or the vehicle ignition will not engage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for engaging the ignition of a vehicle. This method includes the step of providing a system, engaged with the vehicle electrical system, which requires a potential operator to identify themselves through their thumbprint, fingerprint, iris, voice or some other form of biometric recognition, and then perform a plurality of vehicle functions in a predetermined sequence, within a specified time period.
It is a further object of the invention to provide electronic circuitry, engaged with a vehicle electrical system, wherein the electronic circuitry interrupts the vehicle start relay signal to prevent engagement of a vehicle ignition unless the operator is biometrically identified, and a plurality of vehicle functions are performed in a predetermined sequence within a specified time period.
One advantage of the present invention is the inhibition of operation of a motor vehicle by an unauthorized user. The system acts as a theft deterrent because it would be difficult for an unauthorized user to start the vehicle due to lack of biometric identifying factors, and without knowing the proper functions and the proper sequence.
Another advantage of the present invention is the inhibition of operation of a motor vehicle by potential operators whose motor skills are diminished due to excessive alcohol consumption, or drug use, or sleep deprivation, or any other factor that would render them impaired such as the onset of dementia. If the timing function “maxes out” before the proper sequence is performed, the vehicle ignition system is prevented from engaging. Thus, although a sober operator can readily perform the proper sequence, an impaired operator with slower reaction time would have difficulty in providing a valid performance.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the inventive system may be adapted to be retrofit on existing vehicles.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the inventive system may be adapted to a variety of motor vehicles, not merely automobiles. For example, the inventive system may be used in connection with boats, airplanes, and mass transit systems.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the inventive system may be incorporated as original equipment in new vehicles.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the inventive system may be utilized by law enforcement/court agencies as part of driver restriction/monitoring programs.
Still other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated by those having skill in the art.